


Tonight's Gonna Be

by booksnchocolate



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/pseuds/booksnchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Matt grinding in a club. That’s it, that’s the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Black Eyed Peas’ _I Gotta Feeling_  
>  Concrit is lovely, as always!

_This night is gonna suck,_ Matt thought. Or at least, that’s what he had been thinking, before. Before they’d entered the club. Before the tequila burned down his throat. Before the music infiltrated his blood. Before Josh had pulled him laughing onto the dance floor. Before the crush of people forced them closer and closer together until Matt could feel Josh’s body heat.

Now, Josh and Matt are grinding up against each other on the stage and Matt is prepared to reconsider his opinion.

The strobe lights flash purple and white, electrifying the seething crowd on the dancefloor as Josh’s hands trail fire up Matt’s sides. They’re facing each other, chest to chest, grinding to the derezzed beat. Matt’s pupils are blown wide in his eyes as he beats panting breaths Josh can feel on his cheeks, his lips. They’re dancing close, toe to toe and head to head, and the air is heavy and hot. There’s a sheen of sweat on both their faces; Matt’s arms are slick with it, but Josh’s face is wild and open and raw and Matt thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. He tells him so with an open-mouthed kiss, wet and heated, pressing himself firmly against Josh’s mouth and tasting him, Coke Zero and cigs and a hint of tequila on his tongue. Josh moans obscenely; Matt can’t hear it over the pounding music but the sound thrums through his mouth and he deepens the kiss, pressing closer to Josh until they’re touching from hips to shoulders and Matt can feel the shift of Josh’s muscles under his damp t-shirt as he grooves to the music. They break the kiss to breathe; Josh’s hair is plastered to his forehead and his eyes are bright as he stares at Matt like he’s the only thing in the world. For Matt’s part, he has Josh close, so close, and he can’t decide where to put his hands first, touching his hips, his back, stroking down his arms. He runs his hands across Josh’s shoulders, finally settling them on the nape of his neck, fingers tangled in the short hair there. They stay like that for a moment, swaying aimlessly as the gritty beat pounds from the speakers, shaking the grimy floor beneath their feet. The very air seems to vibrate with sound and Matt feels drunk on sensation if not alcohol; the thick, spirit-soaked musk of the club, the ferocious lights and screams from the crowd, the burn in his muscles from dancing and the electric tingle across his sweat-soaked skin where Josh’s arms are around him and Josh is pressed against him, solid and warm.

The music switches tracks, ratty snare dropping to a heavy, thumping bass that reverberates through Matt’s bones. As if on cue, Josh twists his hips sinfully, brushing purposefully against Matt’s crotch and _God damn_. Matt’s been hard almost since they started dancing and he can’t help the choked-off moan that escapes at the contact. He tangles his fingers tighter in Josh’s hair and drags the other man in, squirming against him to get more of that delightful friction. He snakes one hand down to cup the answering bulge in Josh’s pants and is rewarded by the way Josh gasps against his neck, fingers spasming against his shoulders.

“Matt…” Josh pants, turning his mouth to Matt’s temple. His voice is nearly inaudible over the music, but he sounds wrecked. _I’m doing this to him,_ Matt realizes and the thought goes straight to his dick, causing him to rut instinctively against Josh. His knees go weak with pleasure at the contact.

“Do –“ Matt gasps, which turns into a groan as Josh mouths filthily at his neck, sucking in what is sure to be a truly impressive hickey. He licks his lips and tries again. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Josh detaches his lips from Matt’s throat long enough to breathe an answer against his skin. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Matt opens his mouth to retort but before he can get any words out, Josh’s lips crash onto his in a kiss like a tidal wave. Matt loses himself in the swell of sensation, moaning as Josh licks into his mouth. When Josh finally pulls back, his eyes are dark and his lips are swollen and the sight of him makes Matt’s knees go weak. “Fuck,” he gasps, and he can’t even form words because these are the things Josh does to him.

“Yes,” Josh says fervently. He grabs Matt’s hand and starts towing him off the dance floor. Matt goes willingly and _yeah,_ he thinks, _this is gonna be a good night_.


End file.
